Tales of a Fairy Failure
by PennPowers
Summary: The newest student at Ever After High, Bridgette Godmother, is in line to be the next Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella story. But how is she to follow her destiny if the one thing she is horrible at doing, is the very reason why she exists in her story? Read to find out! This fic is NOT a continuation from my other fic, 'A Snowflake in her Hair' :)
1. Welcome to Ever After High

It was a new year at Ever After High, and all the students were catching up with friends they hadn't seen in a while, and greeting the new students that had just arrived.

Today was a glorious day, the birds were twittering. Regal horses wheeled in magnificent carriages of all shapes, sizes, and colors, dropping off students. The busy chatter of students chorused around the campus, laughter, cheering, and, of course, girls gazing at the sight of the one and only, Daring Charming, as his brother, Dexter Charming, slunk behind.

Apple White was as excited as she was every new term. She was able to show her best friends forever after hew new outfits, teach them new hairstyles, and, as always, meet new students.

She had just finished helping a daughter of Captain Hook pull her hook, which she had accidentally gotten stuck in a wall, out of the wall. It was almost time for the gates of the castle to open, and she had one last student to show around campus. She scanned the paper that was on her white and gold clipboard.

"Bridgette... Godmother?"

Just as she said the name, a few girls gasped as a gust of wind blew past, sparkles flying around in a trail leading to the door. This could only mean one thing.

The arrival of a fairy.

The typical arrival of a fairy had commenced. Sparkles swirling around in a fluid motion, the body of the fairy coming into focus behind the net of twinkling lights-

_KABOOM!_

_SPLAT!_

The calming sparkles had erupted into giant puffs of smoke, and a girl in a baby blue dress and white heels adorned with sparkles landed on the ground with a loud _thump! _She hastily stood up, brushing soot and ashes off her dress. The explosion had made Apple's hair stand on end, jutting out in strange places. She smoothened her hair, and kept her regal posture.

"I can never get that spell right," the girl muttered under her breath.

Nobody had ever seen this girl before. Fairies rarely ever attended Ever After High, they usually all attended a fairy school over at Pixie Hollow. Apple, putting on a smile to show of her amazingly white teeth, walked over to the girl, taking her hand to help her stand up.

"Bridgette Godmother?"

"Yeah," the girl smiled sheepishly, "That's me."

"Wonderful! I'm Apple White, head of the Student Counci-"

"LOOK OUT!" Bridgette pushed Apple out of the way, shoving her to onto the steps of the school. Apple gasped in disbelief. _How rude! _She huffed to herself. Suddenly she realized why Bridgette had pushed her aside.

Bridgette had dived to the floor, and just as she landed, four giant baby blue trunks, with the Godmother symbol engraved onto them, had pounded into the front door of the school, leaving four large gaping holes in the door.

"What was _that?_" Apple gasped, brushing small chips of wood off her dress.

"My suitcases, of course," Bridgette stood, taking her wand, a long white stick tipped with sparkles, and swishing it about, "here I'll-"

Apple didn't want another accident, "No!" she yelled, waving her hands in front of Bridget's wand, hoping to distract her. Bridgette flashed her a puzzled expression, "It's alright... Tiny can take care of that later," she smiled, laughing nervously.

"Okie dokie, then!"

"Wooooo hooo!" Apple cloud hear a familiar voice from behind, and a girl stood beside Apple, leaping with joy. Her hair was brown as wood, with streaks of pink in her hair. Briar Beauty, one of her BFFAs, "That's what I'm talking about! I knew I could count on you to start the year with a _BANG!"_

"Briar?" Apple beckoned her hand towards Bridgette, "Bridgette. Bridgette," she beckoned her other hand towards Briar, "Briar. Daughter of Sleeping Beauty herself."

"Wow! Nice highlights!" Bridgette ran her fingers through Briar's pink highlighted hair, "I love the shade of pink! What shade is this?"

"Flaming hot pink rose," Briar said proudly, "My mother's collection. Your highlights aren't so bad either."

Apple glanced at Bridgette. Bridgette's hair was so blonde, it was practically white, so white it rivaled even Jackie Frost, the daughter of Jack Frost's hair, with baby blue streaks here and there.

Bridgette smiled, "Straight from the Fairy Godmother Boutique. My mom owns the place."

"No. Way! That is Ever After AWESOME!" Briar gasped, "Your mom is _the _Fairy Godmother?"

"That's right. Anyway, I wanna see the campus!" Bridgette turned towards Apple,

"Of course, of course," Apple realized that she had been smiling throughout the whole situation. She loved introducing new students to her BFFAs, "To the dorms," Apple grabbed Bridgette's hand, leading her to the dorms.

"Bye Bridgette!" Briar waved, running over to join Blondie Lockes, who was filming the 'Good Morning Ever After High!' broadcast, "Oh! And welcome to Ever After High."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A new EAH OC fanfic! I loved writing my other one 'A Snowflake in her Hair', please check it out! If you were wondering who Jackie Frost is, she's an OC from that fic, be sure to check it out! I finished writing that fic somewhere around last year, so it's all complete and ready for you to read! I welcome any new readers to my EAH fics, and am welcome back any of my old readers that had followed, favorited, and reviewed my 'A Snowflake in her Hair'!**

**Please follow, fave, and review! I love reading you reviews!**

**Until next chapter!**

**PennPowers**


	2. Into the Dorms

"So, who are you rooming with?" Apple inquired, and Bridgette looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand.

"Ashlynn... Ella..." she read, and Apple was immediately excited.

"Wow! Incredible! What a coincidence!" She beamed. Bridgette looked at her, confused, "Oh! She's the daughter of Cinderella. And you know, you being the daughter of the Fairy Godmother in her story, and all."

"Oh." Bridgette looked at her shoes, listening to their _click, click, click, _as she walked down the hallway. _Oh... She's going to find out how bad I am at magic, and she'll be disappointed! I can't let her down... _Bridgette thought to herself. Before she had come here, she had heard a lot about this whole 'Royal and Rebel' tension, and Ashlynn seemed a lot like the 'Royal' type. If Ashlynn found out that the _Fairy Godmother _couldn't do _magic? _She'd be horrified for sure! There was a momentary silence between the two, and Bridgette asked, "So, who are you rooming with?"

"Me?" Apple smiled, "Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen." Bridgette was taken aback. She had always hexpected the princesses to hate their rivals of their stories, and this was one of the first times she had met a princess that befriended _the _daughter of the _Evil Queen_.

"Raven Queen?" Bridgette asked, bewildered, "Really?"

"I know! She's a hexcellent person if you ask me, except she doesn't want to follow her destiny..." Apple's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I heard." Bridgette said as she looked at the portraits on the wall. The wall of the hallway heading to the dorms was decorated with portraits of the school's best students. Bridgette read the plaques under the names as she passed by. _The Evil Queen... Snow White... Cinderella... _And there it was. Bridgette's mother's smiling face, mounted on the wall right next to the door of her dorm. Bridgette paused before she pushed open the door. On the left side of the door was a portrait of Cinderella, Ashlynn Ella's mom. She was a beautiful girl with brown-orange hair, a gleaming set of green eyes, and a beautiful blue gown. The picture seemed to be taken straight out of a story book, because Cinderella's pose was mid-step running down the steps of the castle, one glass slipper left on the stairs. Bridgette's eyes shifted to the photo of her mother. It was a photo of her mother, brandishing her signature beautiful white wand. Bridgette gulped. Someday she had to follow that legacy. Someday she had to perform the very spell that would take Cinderella to the ball...

"Here we are!" Apple sang, pushing the door open, and Bridgette gasped.

The room seemed to be split into two, one side completely dedicated to Cinderella, with birds sitting on perches here and there, woodland creature gathered around a girl who look just like the young lady in the photo at the side of their dorm room door. No doubt, Ashlynn Ella.

"Apple! The girl smiled, her green eyes glittering, "Who is this?"

"I'm Bridgette,' Bridgette answered, "Daughter of the Fairy Godmother."

"Wow! I'm rooming with the daughter of the _Fairy Godmother?_" Ashlynn looked like a ball of excitement ready to explode, "Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better! It was hard to figure out who my roommate was based off your furniture choice," she motioned her hand towards the other side of the room, which was baby blue, just like the shade of Bridgette's dress.

The room had mannequins here and there, just like Bridgette had requested before she had registered at Ever After High. The bed was blue, as was the rest of the room, and decorated with white lace, and a few dashes of fairy glitter here and there. Bridgette was pleased.

"This is _incredible_." Bridgette's mouth hung open as she looked around her room.

"What's up with the mannequins and everything?" Ashlynn walked over to Bridgette's side of the room, poking a white mannequin.

"Oh! I love designing," Bridgette ran over to her trunks, which were laying on the bed, pulling out a sketchbook, "I've even made some designs for the dress i'd make for you when it was time to bring you to the ball!" Ashlynn's eyes widened, making them appear even more round and shining than they already were.

"No. Way! You, my friend, are totally ever after awesome!" She ran over to the sketchbook, flipping through the pages.

"Well, i'll leave you two to get acquainted!" Apple stepped out the door, "Oh, and class starts in around ten minutes. See you two there!"

And with that, she shut the door.

* * *

"Welcome, students, to Magicology," the professor crooned, "Let's take role call. For your first assignment, you will use a projection spell to project your name when I call your name."

_Oh curse... _Bridgette's stomach twisted into a knot. What was she going to do? Everybody's going to know how horrid she was at magic, and she'd be a total fairy _failure! _She quickly tried to review that spell as the teacher called out the names. _Okay, step one... Yes! Mentally say 'swish and flick' and swish and flick the wand... Or was it flick and swish? I'm pretty sure it's swish and flick. Or was it swish twice? Or was it-_

"Bridgette Godmother?" Heads turned, and their eyes all rested on Bridgette.

In panic she mentally screamed to herself, SWISHY_ SWISH SWISH SWISH! _She frantically waved her wand around, which was, most certainly, not the correct movement, and squeezed her eyes shut, ready for whatever spell she had accidentally done.

Gasps. Laughs. A neigh. She raised a twitching eyelid, and on her desk, was a majestic parchment-yellow unicorn with the messy words 'Bridgette Godmother' slathered onto them in messy blue ink, the same shade as her magic is, when performed correctly.

"Oh hex." Bridgette smacked herself on the forehead, her face red as an apple.

"A Godmother that has failed a simple projection spell? This is unheard of," the teacher said, snootily, as she scratched off something on her clipboard.

"Here I'll-" Bridgette raised her wand, ready to perform a disappearance spell to make the unicorn vanish, but her teacher stopped her.

"NO NO NO! I'll do it!" the woman hastily flicked her wand thrice, and the unicorn vanished into the air, "Bridgette Godmother?"

"Yes?"

"I expected more of you."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I LOVE writing EAH fics! Please review! I love to hear reviews from my fellow Royals and Rebels! :) What do you guys think of Bridgette? Do you like how she turned out, a daughter of the Fairy Godmother who can't even do magic? **

**SPRING UNSPRUNG IS ALMOST HERE! WOOO HOOO!**

**Until next chapter!**

**\- PennPowers**


	3. Chats in the Cafe

After a day of let downs and disappointments, Bridgette Godmother returned to her dorm room ready to burst into tears, but was interrupted by Ashlynn.

Ashlynn was standing up on her own side of the room, closet open, folding and hanging clothes. Noticing the puffiness around Bridgette's eyes, she asked,

"Bridgette? Is something wrong? Your eyes look..."

Bridgette hastily wiped her eyes, "I'm fine. Really." She walked over to her dresser, applying some of her mother's magic concealer. This certainly removed the red puffy look from the area around her eye. Ashlynn, still wanting to help, walked over, putting her slender, perfect hands with freshly done nails on Bridgette's shoulders

"I know what will make you better!" She smiled,

At this, Bridgette perked up.

"Y... You do?"

"A good old fashioned hocus latte!" Ashlynn smiled, sauntering out the door, her dress billowing behind her.

* * *

"Extra cream at the top please?" Bridgette asked the barista, who added more cream to her latte, "thank you!"

Ashlynn grinned, "take a sip! It tastes _enchanting_."

Bridgette shrugged, taking a sip of her latte. _Whoa. _The warmth from the latte filled her body, giving her a soft, happy feeling, that made her feel... Enchanting. Just like Ashlynn had said.

"I knew you'd love it. They're all the rage here. Anyway, what has you let down so much?"

Bridgette momentarily forgot why she was so put down. But suddenly, from behind them, she heard a voice. She recognized that voice, it was the voice of a girl in her Magicology class, talking to another student.

"There's this new kid- Bridgette Godmother- I think her name is."

"Bridgette Godmother? The daughter of _the_ FairyGodmother?"

"She's not as great as I had hexpected. At all, for that matter."

"She's not?"

"You should have seen her! She failed a simple projection spell! How is she ever going to live up to the incredible destiny she was destined for? If anything, I think even _I _could take her place. This girl? She is totally _not _going to get her happily ever after if she keeps failing like this."

"A fairy failure!" The other student giggled, and the two erupted into a chorus of laughter and hoots. Bridgette's eyebrows lowered over her face, and she felt her heart sink. _Fairy Failure. _Was this her new label? She certainly didn't like it. She knew it. She'd never be able to live up to her destiny. She wasn't a worthy fairy. With all her feelings pressing down on her, she blurted out,

"I am a royal fairy fail at magic! I'm telling you, Ashlynn, I can't do magic at all, and now there are rumors, and apparently i'm being called a Fairy Failure, and I'm horrified that I will disappoint you, and you won't ever be able to get your happily ever after because it's because of me you will find your prince-"

At the mention of a prince, Bridgette noticed Ashlynn's face look listless, as if she was lost in thought, in hard contemplation of something important. Ashlynn then interjected, "Bridgette, first of all, calm down!" Bridgette stopped speaking. "Second, I don't care. I am a rebel. I already have found my prince, and that special guy is Hunter Huntsman."

Bridgette widened her eyes, wrinkling her nose, her eyebrows shooting up. _Hunter Huntsman?_

"Hunte-"

"So you don't have to worry about anything, Bridgette!"

"But- But- The dresses! And- And-"

"I know..." Ashlynn sighed, as if recalling something she once loved, now taken away from her, "I threw that all away once I agreed to be with Hunter, but he was worth it. That destiny and 'Happily Ever After?' It won't be a Happily Ever After at all if it's not with him."

_How strange, a girl who would throw away a castle, a crown, and a handsome man, for a poor wood chopper who was to save a little girl in a red hood and cloak from a wolf. _Bridgette thought to herself. But then another problem popped up in her head. _I still want my destiny. _What was she to do? Convince Ashlynn to _not _love Hunter? The passionate way she spoke of Hunter, it was so powerful. The two must have been inseparable.

"Well, okay... But... But I don't want to let my mother down..." Bridgette said, pushing away her doubts, taking another sip of her latte.

"I totally understand!" Ashlynn said, setting down her drink, "My mom completely freaked once I told her, but after a while she had grown to get used to Hunter." Ashlynn paused, examining the look on Bridgette's face. Then she said, "But I get what you're getting at. If you really want to, I can get someone to help you, maybe."

"Wow! You'd do that for me?"

"Well, of course! I know just the person." Ashlynn smiled, digging her Mirror Phone out of her purse, "I'll contact her now!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**New chapter! I am EVER AFTER SORRY (is that a thing?) THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG... But here I am, up and running! I watched Spring Unsprung, and tbh, I was upset that Maddie and Allistair aren't together... I wanted that to be cannon... :((**

**Anyway, bye!**

**PennPowers**


	4. How Bad Can She Possibly Be?

"Wheeeee!" Maddie whizzed around on her roller skates, "Oh boy, dad! You're right! This is _maaaaad!_" Maddie's eyes went all wacky and she stuck her tongue out as she emphasized the word 'mad'. She smiled, her father, The Mad Hatter, laughing behind the counter of the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shop.

"I told you, Maddie, those roller skates are the most _hat-tastic_ in all of Wonderland that I could find. I knew you'd love them."

"I super-dupery do, dad! With these fantastic roller skates, i'll be able to deliver much more speedier and with more fun and..." Maddie paused for a second to give herself time to giggle with glee, "In style!" Her father hooted with laughter, a clear, chiming sound of laughter like ringing bells. His smile so contagious that it made Raven want to roll on the floor with laughter. Maddie wheeled herself over to the table at which Raven was sitting down at, "Another cup of tea, Raven?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Raven smiled, holding out her purple and gold teacup to Maddie, who whisked it away to the counter, her dad filling up the teacup, and Maddie scooping it up from the counter, placing it on the tray that rested on her shoulder, wheeling herself back to Raven.

_Those two work so well together, they're like a machine or something! _Raven watched Maddie and her father work the Haberdashery and Tea Shop together, wishing that her mother and Raven could have shared those special moments together. _Who am I kidding? My mom is the Evil Queen. THE Evil Queen... All she cares about is making me the most wicked in the land... _She sighed, lost in thought. _Maybe I should do something nice for mom for a change, see if I can maybe change her mind about the whole 'evil witch' thing. Maybe- _The buzz of her MirrorPhone snapped her out of her thoughts. Plucking the MirrorPhone from its pouch in her purse, Raven opened the phone, noticing that she had received a hext from Ashlynn Ella. She slid the lock on her phone, reading the hext.

"Hey Raven! Hope you don't mind, but a friend of mine could use some help for magic."

Raven drew back in momentary surprise and astonishment. _Why would she ask me? Doesn't she know that when I try to do magic for good purposes it always ends in a disaster? _She started typing away on her phone, her keys making a _tic-tic-tic _as she pressed each letter.

"You sure about that? :o " She replied, being sure to add the emagicon at the end. Ashlynn replied within a matter of seconds,

"Why not?"

"You know that when I try to do good magic it goes all wrong, right?" Raven pointed out.

Ashlynn took a few moments to reply, probably thinking about a response to say that would make sense. "Well do look like I have any other choice, Raven?"

Ashlynn had a point there, but surely there was somebody else who could help, a teacher, or a student- anybody but herself.

"I'll try..." Raven replied at last, after moments of regarding a response.

"Hexcellent. :)"

* * *

"So, why would you, Ashlynn Ella, of all people, need help with _magic?_" Raven asked, as she walked into Ashlynn's dorm room. It looked quite similar to last year, the same nature-based color scheme, a few gifts from Hunter here and there, a few animals scurrying about, and, of course, a portrait of her family. Ashlynn was at her vanity, applying a fresh layer of makeup. She turned, an expression of relief on her face.

"Wonderful! You're finally here." Ashlynn said, stowing away her mascara and blusher in the drawer of her vanity, "I'm not the one who needs help, it's Bridgette."

Raven tilted her head, "Who-dgette?"

"Bridgette. Bridgette Godmother? You know, daughter of the fairy-"

"No. Way!" Raven's eyes widened, "The daughter of the Fairy Godmother goes _here?_" Raven was suddenly so excited. For so long she had believed that a fairy of absolute good could reverse her luck, so that Raven could finally cast spells with good intentions without injuring someone or anything, "Where is she? I have so much to-"

"Raven!" Ashlynn cut her off, "She is terri- I mean... Not... As good at magic as you may have thought she'd be."

Raven wrinkled her nose, "What are you talking about? Her mom-"

"It doesn't matter. It's just that _she _is the one that needs help."

"Well, ok..."

"Bridgette? You done in there?" Ashlynn walked over to the other side of the room, which was, pretty much, completely either the color baby blue or white. Ashlynn knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Replied a timid, shaky voice. The white door handle turned, and a girl with peachy, healthy skin, the most light-blonde hair complete with baby-blue streaks, baby-blue eyes, and bright pink lips stepped out of the bathroom. _So this is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother... _

_How bad can she possibly be?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I am excited for the next chapter, I'm hoping that it will turn out as I am imagining it in my head. I finally have a resolution for this twisted tale! Woot woot! :D**

**Until Next Chapter!**

**\- PennPowers**


	5. Baba Yaga

"And these, students, are the basic elements of magic. Very important to remember, these elements," The old professor said. Suddenly the crackling voice on the PA system interrupted the teacher.

"Bridgette Godmother, please report to Baba Yaga's office." The voice said from the speaker.

_Maybe if I just sit here, nobody will notice. _Bridgette glued her eyes onto the teacher's blackboard, clenching the sides of her desk, praying that nobody was looking at her. _Nooobody will notice. _Her hand were pressing on the sides of the desk so hard by now knuckles were now turning white. What the teacher was talking about? She didn't care. But she just absolutely did _not _want to go to Baba Yaga's office. She'd have a worse reputation that she already has by now.

_Just... Keep... Listening... _She willed herself to listen to what the teacher had to say, when the speaker interrupted the lesson again.

"Bridgette Godmother, I told you to get your butt out of the classroom and into the office."

Bridgette groaned, heaving herself off the desk, onto the floor. She stood up, dragging her bag with her down the hallways, past sticker-decorated lockers, paintings, and classrooms, into Baba Yaga's office.

* * *

"Ah, Bridgette..." Baba Yaga warbled as Bridgette entered the room, her heels clicking on the floor. Bridgette came to a sudden stop, when she saw who was sitting in the chair next to Baba Yaga.

"... Raven?" Raven locked eyes with Bridgette, and apologetically smiled, waving. "Did you bring me in here?" Bridgette narrowed her eyes.

"What? No!" Raven's eyes popped, and Baba Yaga flew over, the feathers and bones in her hair rattling together.

"For a matter of fact, dear Bridgette, I brought both of you here to discuss the happenings of yesterday."

Bridgette and Raven both went red. Raven shot her a look that communicated: _Aw, man. We're busted._

"Y... Y... Yesterday?" Bridgette laughed uncomfortably, "What are you talking about?" Bridgette tried her best to act casual, but she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She could tell that Raven was feeling the same, as well.

"I am quite confused as to the fact that you don't know what I'm talking about," Baba Yaga clapped her hands twice, and on the project mirror behind her, came a recording from the school's security footage, "I had Humphrey Dumpty provide me with this footage earlier today," the old woman said, matter-of-factly.

The footage began to play.

The first clip of footage was from somewhere in the dorm hallway, near Ashlynn and Bridgette's dorm room. It showed a horde of muddy pigs running out of the dorm room, splashing mud everywhere, staining carpets, tarnishing portraits, and making a huge racket. Soon after the horde of pigs had run off-screen, Bridgette and Raven were shown frantically chasing after them, Raven shooting spells out, and Bridgette stowing away her wand in the sleeve of her dress.

The second clip was in the garden, in front of the school building, where Raven appeared to be instructing Bridgette on something. Bridgette flourished her wand, waving it about, creating sparkles in the air. Raven clapped her hands in excitement, nodding, and speaking words of encouragement, until...

_KA-BAM!_

The sparkles had turned into explosions, rocking the campus grounds, creating a miniature earthquake for a few moments. Students fell to the ground. In the background, Raven noticed Poppy O'Hair, who was sitting at the side of a fountain, fall into the fountain, tumbling back in shock. Daring Charming could be seen by the rose bushes. The mirror which he held in his hand had cluttered to the floor, the glass shattering into a billion pieces. Daring bent over the pieces, weeping, dramatically raising his hands into the air.

Raven read Daring's lips. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He seemed to scream into the air.

The footage stopped.

"What do you two girls have to say for yourselves?"

"Um..." Raven was trying to think of what to say, that wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Eeerrr... Ooh! Look over there!" Bridgette sharply pointed out the window, hoping to distract Baba Yaga and run out with Raven. Nope. Baba Yaga raised a finger in the air,

"Bridgette... Hocus Focus!" The woman then reached into her clothes, pulled out a squirt bottle, and squirted Bridgette in the face. Bridgette gagged,

"This stuff smells like cat litter!" She gasped as Baba Yaga stopped squirting for an instant, her eyebrows narrowing, as she inspected the squirt bottle. She then shrugged, squirting Bridgette again for extra measure.

"As for you, Raven," Baba Yaga turned to the future Evil Queen, "As much as this pleases me that you are creating havoc, just like you are destined to do, try not to do it on such a large scale! You are lucky that Headmaster Grimm appreciates these acts of evil, and you're still eligible for Thronecoming Queen!"

Raven sighed in relief, putting her hand on her chest, "Whew!"

"Okay, girls, you may now go, but we will be watching you!"

Raven and Bridgette stood up, and walked out the door.

"Well, your 'lessons' went swimmingly," Raven said sarcastically. Bridgette smiled apologetically,

"It's alright. You don't have to keep helping me. I get it. You don't want to be in trouble," Bridgette said, "I'll find another way to gain control of my magic."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter! I really enjoyed the 'NOOOOOO!' from Daring after he dropped his mirror XD ****New chapter coming up soon, I am almost ready to end this story.**

**Until Next Chapter!**

**\- PennPowers**


	6. Honk Goes the Goose

Knock, knock, knock.

Bridgette tip-toed to the door. Ashlynn was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake her up. She opened the door, peering out into the hallway. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was face-to-face with a goose.

"HOOONK! Report cards for- HOOOONK! Ashlynn and Bridgette! HOOONK!" The goose honked in its nasally voice. Bridgette stuck her hands out, waving them about,

"Shhh! Shhh! She's still asleep!"

"HOOONK! Whoops, -HOOONK! Sorry. HOOOOONK!" As Bridgette took the envelopes from the goose's hand, or should she say, wing, the goose honked again.

"HOOONK!" Bridgette gritted her teeth. She turned her head to Ashlynn, who was still asleep in her bed, her face facing the window, curled up under the sheets. Bridgette turned back to the goose.

"Can-"

"HOOOOONK"

"You-"

"HOOOOOOONK"

"Stop?"

Momentary silence.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"

Bridgette shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. All that honking was for sure going to give her a headache. Ashlynn was still asleep. Perhaps she had gotten used to the sound of geese honking early in the morning, considering that Ashlynn spent so much time in the woods with her woodland creatures and such.

"Thank you very much, kind goose, you can leave now!" her words slurred together, and she slammed the door just before the goose could honk again. She walked over to Ashlynn's side of the room, placing the envelope with the Ever After High seal on it on her dresser. Then, she went back over to her bed. She collapsed onto the bed, then turned herself so that she was looking at the ceiling. She held the envelope over her hands.

_Do I dare?_

She already expected that her grades would be the worst. Basically all her classes were related to magic, and she wasn't getting any better at that. She gently opened the envelope, and pulled out the paper inside. She covered her eyes with her hand as she unfolded the paper with her hands.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

Her eyes opened. She bit her lip.

_This. Is. A. Royal. Fairy. Fail._

Her report card looked like a collection of 'F-'s and 'F's. She palmed her face. _Ohhhh, what would mother say?_

That was it.

That was what she was planning to do.

That's what she was going to do.

She was going to write to her mother.

* * *

Later that evening, after all her classes and completing all her homework, Bridgette sat at her desk once Ashlynn had fallen asleep. She lit the candle on her desk, taking her magic grammar quill out of her schoolbag. She found a spare piece of paper, and began to write. She dipped the quill in the inkwell, and etched words into the paper.

_Dear mother,_

_Hello, mother. I miss you an awful lot, and also miss working with you in the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. I know that you know that I am terrible at magic. I know you had expected great things from me once you sent me here to Ever After High from Pixie Hollow Fairy School, but I haven't been getting ANY better at magic. For a matter of fact, I think i'm getting even more worse at it. I can remember how you said 'Ever After High will do great things for you, I'm expecting you to come home worthy to uphold the Godmother name.' Well, I don't feel I can do that now, so all I have to say is I am not sure I'm ready to be a Godmother. Just give the legacy to our cousin Ophelia there back in Pixie Hollow, at least she can perform a projection spell._

_Love,_

_Bridgette_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**New chapter :) Hope you all like it! Will update school, but my school just started again from a holiday! Love you all :PPP**

**Till next chapter,**

**PennPowers**


	7. Soggy Cookies and Dresses

Chapter 10

There were three knocks at the door, and Bridgette was already praying that it wasn't that stupid duck. It was so early in the morning, the sun just peeking above the clouds, streaming through her curtains.

"Who is it? It's so early in the morning, just go to sleep…" _Geez, how do people even wake up this early? _"Who's there?"

It took her a few moments to realize that the knocking had stopped. She peered out the door, scanning the corridor. There was a trail of big webbed feet that led all the way down the corridor up until her door. She looked down, and low and behold, a letter, and… _Cookies? _She bent over, picking up the plate and the envelope, walking inside and setting it on her desk. There was a small note attached to the plate, dampened with mash water. Bridgette picked it up, gagging slightly as she pinched the slimy thing between her two fingers. In smudged ink, it said:

_Hello, Miss Bridgette Godmother, _

_My boss has made me apologize for the trouble I had caused the last time I had serviced your dorm room, I absolutely and completely apologize for causing disruption last time I had seen you. I hope you take these cookies as a token of my apology._

_Sincerely,_

_Gerald Goose_

Bridgette didn't know if she should be feeling heart-warmed or disgusted. There was no way she was eating _those _cookies. They were a sticky, wet mess that seemed like someone had dropped them in a sewer. She pinched her nose, as she stowed away the cookies in a drawer. She was more interested in the other envelop that the goose had delivered, which had her mother's name on it in her mother's neat, fancy, loopy script. She carefully opened the envelope, shaking off a bit of water as she did so. Ashlynn wasn't in the room, she was out with her friends, so Bridgette was totally okay with reading the note out loud to herself. She cleared her throat, and began.

_My dearest Bridgette,_

_Darling, you are giving up too easily! Cinderella didn't give up when her step-mother locked her away in the room at the top of their mansion, and so shouldn't you. Dearest, I cannot tell you the exact reason why you cannot seem to properly harvest and channel your abilities yet, but soon the answer shall be revealed. As I have said many times before as I sent you to this enchanting school,_

_Relax, and enjoy yourself._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Bridgette smiled, running her fingers around the loopy handwriting that only her mother possessed, suddenly feeling a longing for her house over in Pixie Hollow, in her little cottage made of flowers, the color of pale blue, her favorite color. However, her mother didn't really answer her demands. 'Relax and enjoy yourself?' What? Before Bridgette could do anything else, Melody Piper burst into the door,

"Am I interrupting something?" She said, taking a step into the room. She was panting, and out of breath.

Bridgette hastily put away the letter and the damp note from the goose, "Nnnnope. Did you see anything – what? I don't- I don't see anything that I can possibly be busy with."

"Enchanting. I need you to get your butt right over to the backstage at the theater, there's been a fashion CATASTROPHE."

Fashion? Now this, Bridgette knew a thing or two about.

* * *

Melody ushered Bridgette through a door in such a hurry, Bridgette's heels left scuff marks on the hard floor. Backstage stood the children of the Merry Men and Sparrow Hood, all carrying their instruments. All were dressed in their usual casual clothing, nothing really seemed out of place.

"I don't get what the matter is, their clothes are fine."

"Well, Bridgey-widgey," Melody turned Bridgette's body to the right side, where there stood a few mannequins with ripped, saggy, soggy, ruined clothing on them. _Oh that doesn't look good. _Bridgette thought to herself, taking a quick look at all the costumes. Melody sighed before continuing, "Is because you're looking in the wrong place."

"Who- What could possibly do this?" Bridgette walked over to the clothes in astonishment, the clothes, which seemed were in the punk-rock style, had been torn, ripped, and had water and wet spots here and there.

"Well, partially it was because we stored them in a room that didn't have such great roofing, and when it rained the other day all the water had leaked through and dripped in places, landing on the outfits..." Melody said, as she joined Bridgette, "And the rest was that squirrel that Hunter owned... What was it called?"

"Pesky..." Bridgette muttered under her breath. Once, Ashlynn had brought Hunter into their dorm so that Ashlynn could fetch a few things before they went on a walk in the woods, and boy, that squirrel left Bridgette's half of the room in a mess.

"Certainly a fitting name," Melody smirked, putting her hands on her hips."

_"That's squirrrrrrel's made it's last mess- oh!" _Sparrow sang, playing a riff on his guitar.

"We have a gig tomorrow, and we definitely can't play in those disgusting uniforms... You think you can fix them up for us?"

Bridgette examined the fabric on one of the dresses, "This is Bridgette Godmother you're talking to," she beamed, removing one of the dresses off the mannequin, "Of course I can."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another short little chapter for you all! Hope you liked it, please leave a review, like, follow, or fave! :D**

**Till next chapter,**

**PennPowers**


	8. What You Have Done

Bridgette loved designing and making pieces. They took her mind off things, or, at least, allowed her time to clear her mind. The long working hours all leading up to an amazing ensemble always reminded her that there will be times when you will have troubles, such as prick your finger as you sew, or your string runs out, but as long as you press on, you will reach your goal, and create something amazing.

She was alone in the dress-design workshop, alone with the rolls of fabric, the hum of sewing machines, and the ruined pieces that she was sure that she could revise, and even, improve, taking them to the next level. Back in Pixie Hollow, any fairy could count on Bridgette to add some pizzaz to an outfit.

The door opened, and the clicking of heels drew near. Bridgette blew some hair out of her face, turning to see who it was. The graceful way the girl carried herself, the blonde hair, and the red lips and dazzling eyes immediately told her who it was.

"Hi, Bridgette!" Apple sang, setting an unfinished piece on a nearby worktable. To be honest, Bridgette was quite surprised to see Apple White designing dresses, she must have dozens of her own to wear, being the future queen and the daughter of a queen, anyway. Bridgette tilted her head as she looked down at her work again, continuing to work.

"Hi, Apple," she began, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am doing this project for extra credit. Been falling behind on Princessology class, so the teacher let me do a designing project for extra- WHOA!" Apple's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she gazed as the outfits that Bridgette was working on, "That is enchanting!" she gazed at the sparkling additions that Bridgette had made. Bridgette hadn't yet taken the time to look back at what she had done, so she placed the dresses and other work on a few mannequins that were provided, and felt a smile play on her lips. It looked, actually, not bad at all. As she took in all the splendor of her work, she felt a tingle in her fingers, as if she was filled with power, motivation, as if she could _feel_ that she could accomplish great things if she just _tried_ and not accept that she was failing.

She could do something about it.

So what that she couldn't do magic? Was she just going to let that happen, or was she going to do something about it? Is she happy with her failures? Is this what she came here for? When the day came and she couldn't create that dress, would she just shrug it off, and joke about it? She can't just drop the wand and walk away. She could do amazing things, just look at what she had done with the ruined outfits.

In the midst of her buzzing thoughts, she felt something buzz in her compartment of her dress in which she kept her wand. The wand was shaking, trembling, as if trying to escape. Confused, Bridgette opened the latch, and the wand shot out, sending sparks and sparkles shooting everywhere, falling on swatches of fabric, on sewing machines, on scissors. The sparkles then rose from the places at which they had fallen, collecting in front of her eyes, forming... _Words. _

'Are you happy with your failures?' it read, dazzlingly bright in front of her eyes.

"I..."

The lights recollected and rearranged themselves, 'are you?'

Bridgette's initial thought, _I'm talking to a wand. _As she regained her posture, she answered. "No."

'Are you going to do something about it?'

"Yes."

'Show me."

The wand fell into her palm, and she could feel it vibrate, alive with energy and magic. She could _feel _it speaking to her.

_Are you a fairy? Or a failure?_

"I'm a fairy godmother."

A flash of light erupted from the tip of the wand in her hand, a trail of light drifting to the outfits she had made. The purple and black dress became a blinding neon purple, the green ensemble for Sparrow adorned with pixie dust that glittered green then red.

_Look at what you have done._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ok, hate to break it to you guys, but this is almost the end of the story... I love reading your reviews, you guys are amazing! I love writing EAH fics :D Feel free to check out my other EAH fic, A Snowflake In Her Hair, which is another one of my OC's named Jackie Frost, daughter of (surprise, surprise) jack Frost. :)**

**Until next chapter,**

**PennPowers**


	9. The End is Just the Beginning

**So sorry for not updating! This will be the last chapter :)**

**TIME JUMP!**

* * *

**At Graduation...**

"Hello students," Headmaster Grimm's voice boomed over the speakers, as all the students filed into their seats.

Even from across the auditorium, one could hear Dexter Charming's signature chuckle as he said, "Of course I will win best looking," as he adjusted his hair for what could have been the millionth time. Some had placed their bets on Cerise Hood for the 'Speediest Student' recognition. Apple, almost certainly, was sure to win the 'Fairest of them All' recognition. Bridgette sighed, taking a seat next to Ashlynn, wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. This was it. She was finally graduating. It had been a few long years of studying, studying, studying, and this was it.

After a long Ceremony of Recognition (which was not too surprising, considering it was always the same people winning the recognitions), the Graduation was drawing to a close. It was time to award the Student of Honor.

"SILENCE!" The headmaster boomed, the microphone leaving an awful high pitched squeaking noise that screeched, echoing around the auditorium. The students yelled, covering their ears, and, at last, paid attention to what the Headmaster had to say. "So I am sure that you all are aware that it is, indeed, the end of your years here at Ever After High-"

The students erupted into a chorus of cheers, which were quickly silenced by Headmaster Grimm's warning, "NO CHEERING UNLESS YOU'D LIKE TO TAKE ANOTHER TERM HERE AT THIS SCHOOL!"

The students immediately were quiet.

"Much better," the Headmaster continued, "So as you know, there are the annual recognitions from all of Ever After that are presented to the most exemplary students. This year, one lucky student will be presented with the Student of Honor award, a highly prestigious award that I know that you all understand is the highest honor that could be presented to any student." A few students started whispering to each other, they clearly all were curious as to who could be the winner of such an esteemed award. The Headmaster cleared his throat, pulling a paper out of his pocket. He rolled his shoulders back, and began to read.

"This year's Student of Honor, for highest improvement, biggest achievements, stunning performance, and most dramatic change of grades that Ever After High had ever seen is..."

Bridgette's heart was pounding. She knew she had been nominated, but she was standing up against the greatest students Ever After High had ever seen in... Well, forever after.

"Bridgette Godmother."

Bridgette was in disbelief. _Bridgette Godmother? You sure you read that correctly? The writing must be smudged, I can fix that for you-_

The students exploded into cheers, whoops, and yelling. Ashlynn whipped her head to face Bridgette's a smile on her face. She grabbed her hands, and shook them violently, clearly extremely happy for her. She pulled Bridgette off her seat, so that Bridgette and Ashlynn were the only two standing, and heads turned. Their faces all lightened up at the sight of Bridgette, who had made some changes to her graduation gown. Sure, Bridgette had added some sequins to the graduation gowns of those who had asked for a couple touch-ups, but Bridgette had out-glommed her own graduation gown. It was a brilliant display of white, gold, and blue all fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, unfurling into a beautiful ensemble that looked less like a graduation gown and more like a thronecoming outfit. The headmaster picked up the microphone once more, and bit the students a final farewell,

"And that, students, concludes your school years at Ever After High. Farewell. The end..."

The students completed his sentence in unison, "Is just the beginning!"

All at once, hats were in the sky, laughed filled the air, and tears of joy were spilled. They were free. This was the end of it all. After this, they'd bid the school and their school life goodbye, and friendships will turn to mere traces of a past life or will strengthen into lifelong bonds, and rivalries will turn into mere echoes of the past. No more will they all sleep under the same roof, no longer will they eat the same disgusting castleteria food, and no longer will they all attend classes. No more. No more.

The students were dismissed, as they stormed out of the auditorium to pack their bags, and say goodbye to everybody for the very last time, Ashlynn gave Bridgette one last hug, and the voice from Bridgette's first disastrous year at Ever After rang in her ears.

Look at what you've done.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thinking about their graduation... THE FEELS ;(**

**I am going to write another EAH fic soon! Be sure to check it out, and i'll be sure to add a preview in this one, so the followers of this story can check it out as well :) :D**

**The end is just the beginning,**

**PennPowers**


	10. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey you!

Yup. You.

Thought you've seen the last of PennPowers?

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. No.

I've started a new FanFiction account.

Why, might you ask, would I start a new story?

That is a very simple question with a very simple answer.

Too many people I knew found out about this account. Therefore, i've made the decision to create a new account. On this new account I will writing new fics, as well as REWRITING THE ONES HERE! You heard that? I'm REWRITING these fics to make them better than they were before!

I've already begun my first new fanfiction there, so yes, I am active and alive.

Want the username to my new account? Send me a message and I'll send it over to you. I don't want to display it publicly on this chapter in case anyone I know is reading this.

To everyone who has been with me since the start, you mean the world to me. It's really nice to know people appreciate this.

Thank you.

The End is only the beginning.

Logging out for the last time,

PennPowers


End file.
